The Capture of Mr Satan
by PerfectPatronus
Summary: What if Hercule had only taken credit by Gohan's request? A year later, his mysterious capture leads to his only daughter seeking help.  Not just any help, but Gohan's. AU
1. The Dilemma

Chapter One - The Dilemia.

The nerves were building up in her system, her heart racing. What was she to do? Videl Satan, a girl of twelve, was pacing back and forth in her room. On her bed laid a note, specifically a ransom note, with an awful request.

_"Your father lives on lies,_

_it's time to break those ties,_

_do your duty to reveal,_

_or he will no longer know what's real,_

_for I have the ability,_

_given to me through nobility,_

_to make the brightest of men,_

_completely mad, over and over again."_

She had no idea what she could do. Videl was the only one her father told the truth of his fame to. He hadn't defeated Cell, not even close. It was the fighters who had appeared there, specifically the young boy. After the fight, the boy himself had approached her father, demanding to establish a deal with him. He would take the credit and the fame, as long as his family and friends were left alone.

Her father could come off as pompous and ridiculous in his public appearances, but he certainly wasn't unmoralistic or callous. He told the boy that what he had done was worth all of the gold in the world, that he couldn't do such a thing. But, the boy persisted, and as someone who was greatful to have been saved, Hercule took the fame.

This was a year ago and since then, their lives had changed dramatically. Videl went from someone who was ordinary to someone everyone knew, her and her father were in parades, on television, and even generally on newspaper covers. They had amassed in great wealth, gaining all sorts of possessions.

This morning however, she awoke, only to find that her father had gone. She went into his private bedroom, where the servants weren't allowed, and managed to find that note. Heartstricken, she dismissed the servants for the day, making a false claim that her father had wanted to the day just for the two of them. She called his publicist, making the same claim, who would arrange with Hercule's appointments and appearances for the day.

That was how she was now left in her bedroom, pacing the room, feeling entirely dumbstricken. There had to be a way out of this, a way not involving telling her father's secret to the world.

She sighed, and left her room, her heart still constricting in her chest,various thoughts running through her head. Every solution that she could think of, was immeadately shot down by logic. She couldn't call the police, or any of her father's associates, since they would want to know what the secret was.

Going down the stairs, she stopped at the last step. The only thing she could hear was her heart, louder and louder with every beat. Across from the stairwell, was a picture of her father at the games. She stared at it, specifically at the people behind him.

"Those guys! They're the ones that could help!", she said outloud, immeadately picking up her pace, running to her father's study. She had some research to do.


	2. A Visitor

Here is my second chapter. I am terrible at starting at beginnings, so I apologize for any errors, or confusion. I really would like a beta-reader, so if anyone would be willing to volunteer, I'd really appericate it.

Also, to help with confusion, I am going to draw a LOT of the content from this story from other things. Various animes, video games, movies. I generally dislike AU and I generally dislike the mentioning of non-canon things, but trust me, in this story, it will have it's purpose. That said, please enjoy the read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nintendo, or anything else mentioned that could possibly be someone else's.

The Capture of Mr. Satan

Chapter Two – A Vistor

It was June, the beginning of summer. The days were getting longer and hotter, the wildlife flourishing.

At the Son household, the twelve year old Gohan was laying in his bed. It was the middle of the afternoon and his mother had allowed him a break from his studies. He was currently involving himself in a video game, using a Nintendo DS, a gift from Bulma, for his past birthday. Generally, his mother wouldn't of allowed such activities, but due to the solid evidence that her son was well ahead of the adverage student and the new addition to the family, she became leinent. Gohan was allowed Sundays off, as well as Saturday to do chores, and breaks throughout the day.

"Oh come on, stupid confuse ray.", the boy mumbled to himself. Bulma gave him the gift, disguising it as an educational tool, by giving what appeared to be productive games involving math. To his surprise, it was just the boxes of said games, the actual games being ones that were currently poplular. In this case, he was playing one that he really liked, a game involving training creatures and developing strategies.

Yes, all was good in the Son household. The new baby, a boy named Goten, was now leaving the stage of periodically crying at night, and was beginning to talk. He was rather cute, even if he was full of energy. He also helped distract everyone from the feeling of losing Goku, even if he appeared to be a clone from him.

For once in his life, Gohan's life seemed to be, for lack of a better word, normal. There were no aliens trying to take over Earth, no one disrupting the peace. For once, he could try as hard as he could, to live a normal life. Well, as close to a normal life as a half-sayian could.

As Gohan shut the game system off, set it down on his night stand, and rolled over to take a nap. Closing his eyes, he buried his head into the pillow, thinking nothing could interrupt him.

That is, until the doorbell rang. He ignored it, assuming his mother would go get it. Ding -dong, it rang again. Still ignoring it, Gohan tried his best to fall asleep, and after several rings, he gave up, storming out of bed and walking to the door.

Expecting one of the family friends, he was very suprised to open the door and see a girl. Specifically a girl his age, looking flustered. She was a little shorter than him, with long black hair pulled into pigtails, and very blue eyes. She was wearing a t-shirt, along with shorts, and boots.

"Oh...is this the home of Son Goku?", the girl asked, awkwardly, her eyes avoiding his gaze. She wasn't expecting a boy to answer the door.

Gohan looked down, even if things had moved along after his father's death, hearing his name was still hard to swallow. "Yes it is, but he passed away last year. What is it that you need?"

Videl bit her lip, this wasn't what she had planned. All she was able to find out from her research was that it was Son Goku at the tournament, even if he did somehow look different. Then something in her mind clicked.

"Oh! You're that boy who defeated Cell, aren't you?", she asked, loudly.

Gohan's eyes bulged, no one was supposed to know that. "N-no. What are you talking about?", he stammered.

The girl started jumping up and down with happiness, "it's you, it's you! You look different, but that doesn't matter. I need your help!"

Gohan stood there, bewildered. He didn't have a clue as what to do, this girl was confusing him. How did she know his secret? And what could she possibly need his help for? Before too many questions flooded his mind however, Chi-Chi had appeared behind him.

"My goodness, Gohan what is going on? I just got done giving Goten a bath.", she said, stepping out of the door. "You are?"

Videl looked up at the woman, realizing this must be his mother. "My name is Videl Satan, and I need his help.", she pointed at Gohan.

Both Chi-Chi and Gohan stared. This was Videl Satan? As in she was related to Mr. Satan? Noticing this silence, Videl continued. "Mr. Satan is my father and he's been captured. Please, I really need your help. I know about his secret, I'm the only one who knows, and please.", it was then that the threshold she had developed had fallen apart. Since earlier this morning, she had been trying her best not to cry, to be focused and not be let down at her emotions.

The pressure that was building from this, just broke all at once. Tears began to trail down her face, she looked down, trying her best to hide her face, but to no avail.

Chi-Chi's judgemental look subsided, she put her arm around the girl's shoulders and led her into the house. Gohan silently followed, looking puzzled. Who would capture Mr. Satan? And why would his daughter need their help? He was wildly successful due to taking the credit from the Cell games, shouldn't she have her own resources?

His thoughts were broken though, when Chi-Chi asked him to get some tissues for the girl.

"There, there. Just let it all out.", the mother reassured Videl, as if she was her own child. Holding her in her arms, letting the girl cry. "I know what it's like to have your whole world, change in one day. And I definitely know what it's like to have those you care about taken. It'll all be okay.", she said while rubbing the girl's back.

Gohan came back with tissues. His mother then directed him to prepare some tea for the girl. He left again to go do so.

Soon, the girl calmed down. Having used nearly half a box of tissues, she sat there, her eyes now puffy and red. She was now sniffling and breathing sporatically. It was quite a site for Gohan, considering how happy she looked when she realized who he was.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry.", she said, inbetween sobs. "I'm not normally like this, it's just that I woke up this morning, a-and he was gone.", going into another sob, she quickly put the tissue up to her face, masking it.

Chi-Chi sat beside her, her hand on her knee, looking at her, she chimed, "Not to worry, if anyone will find your father, it'll be my Gohan, won't it?", she then turned her head to stare at her oldest son.

Gohan then looked at his mother, immeadately understanding that he had to do what she said. "Yeah, of course. I doubt that whoever took him can't be that far. I'll get your father back.", he then smiled at the girl.

Videl, looking up from the tissue, then, for the first time since she arrived, smiled.

Well, that was that. Please leave me a review letting me know what you think. I know the idea of Gohan playing with a DS is pretty ridiculous, but trust me, it will have it's significance later. Please leave any suggestions or concerns, as well as let me know if anyone would be willing to be a beta-reader. Thanks again!


	3. Deliberating

First off, I would really like to thank everyone for the reviews. I know I'm updating really sporadically as well as understand that this story seems to have begun on a confusing start. I promise it will get better, once I can get to the actual meat of the plot, so to speak.

Please enjoy this very short chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z.

The Capture of Mr. Satan

Chapter Three – Deliberating

It had been a full twenty-four hours since the events of yesterday. The daughter of Mr. Satan, who was now believed to be held captured, had randomly shown up at the Son household. She seemed sincere and in need of help, leaving Gohan to take the mantle of recovering her father.

The problem though, was that there wasn't any evidence. Besides a note. A poem claiming that unless the truth of Mr. Satan's fame wasn't revealed, the captor would torment him into great madness. The thought of such evil acts gave even Gohan the chills, even after everything he had been through since the beginning.

After Videl had calmed down yesterday, Gohan and his mother started asking more questions. Some of them about the capture, some of them not. Apparently she had one of her father's pilots, like some people had drivers, take her out here. She lied to him and claimed it was a summer camp and that she wanted to walk there, to not create too much attention. She had packed her bags and capsules, assuming that she would have to actually camp out herself. Of course, Chi-Chi had absolutely no say in that, already feeling so sorry for the girl, she was allowed to stay in a guest room.

Gohan was now currently at Capsule Corporation's headquarters, the home of long-time family friends, the Briefs. Gathered there were the other Z-Warriors, who had arrived by Gohan's request. He stood there in the midst of them, telling them the current issue at hand. How Videl arrived, what she had told them, and he showed them the note.

Videl and Chi-Chi were standing at the corner. Still upset by the recent events, the girl stared at the floor, an arm wrapped around her by Chi-Chi. She was very tired, having been through a lot of trauma and lack of sleep.

"All right, so now that we are all caught up on what to do. How do we begin to find this guy? I honestly haven't got a clue.", Gohan concluded, looking around at all of the adults surrounding him.

"Doesn't the mansion you guys live in have cameras? A surveillance system?", Bulma, the blue-haired scientist questioned the girl.

Snapping out of her trance, she looked up at her, "Actually, no. Dad doesn't like the idea of being watched, but we have a gate around the house. No alarms went off the night before and when I had gotten up, they were still activated.", she said nervously.

"Hmm. Well... maybe we should install one then.", Bulma said getting up from her seat. "The person who took your father has to eventually come back and do something, right? Otherwise you could just ignore his request."

At this, Chi-Chi chimed in, "Are you insane? Leaving a girl this young by herself, well I never. You're lucky she wasn't hurt to begin with."

Bulma smiled, "Well we have plenty of people here to choose from to guard her.", she gestured at the Z-fighters. "You guys could take shifts and I'm sure Mr. Satan's home has plenty of room."

There was soon chatter in the room, everyone stating their thoughts about Bulma's plan.

"Well, I suppose it could work. This person is obviously not anyone of the normal sort.", Krillen said, looking deep in thought. "We'd have to keep our ki levels masked and appear as normal guards."

Everyone nodded and looked toward Videl. Who currently had reverted back to her nervous stupor, staring at the floor. Gohan approached her.

"Videl, would you mind if we came to guard your house? We can't find the person who captured your father, without finding any evidence about him.", he asked her politely.

She looked up at him from the floor, "Yes, of course. Excuse me.", she said before leaving the group towards the bathroom. Everyone stared.

"That poor kid. All of this happened to her in the last 24 hours. That's terrible.", Krillin said.

"I don't understand why any of you are worrying.", a voice from the back of the room said, coolly. Everyone turned to the source, Vegeta. "That's what her father should have expected, boasting like he does. The big bafoon.", he scoffed.

"Vegeta! Stop this instance! In case you don't remember, it was Gohan who asked him to take that credit.", Bulma said, glaring. "And besides, no child deserves to have that sort of thing happen to them, not a single one."

"All right, all right. Let's stop with the fighting.", a feminine voice said. Belonging to Android Eighteen. "Let's try to figure out how we are going to guard the girl's house. As in how many and how long are the shifts going to be."

"How about three shifts, morning to evening, and then the night is split in half.", suggested Yamcha.

Krillin nodded, "That sounds good. Eighteen and I will take the morning shift", he declared, rather suddenly, ignoring the looks from Bulma and Chi-Chi, as well as Yamcha's snickering. "That leaves Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Tien".

"What? I never agreed to go babysit!", Vegeta exclaimed, only to be met with a glare from his wife. "All right, fine. But I work alone, and I want the beginning night. I have better things to do during my day."

"Okay, well then that leaves three left.", Krillin said.

"No, no! My baby will not be up late at night. He should be there during the day!", Chi-Chi once again chimed in.

"Oh, I guess you're right. Well, okay, Gohan can take on the day shift with us, Piccolo and Tien, you guys hold the fort during the night.", Krillin directed.

Everyone nodded and agreed. Their plan would start later that evening.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too terrible of a read for everyone. In the next chapter I promise there will be some excitement, rather than this boring trivial beginning. Please leave a review letting me know what you think, suggestions, criticisms. It would all be very appreciated and very helpful.

Once again, thanks for reading!


	4. An Ambush

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything else that is possibly copyrighted and mentioned within this story and/or chapter.

The Capture of Mr. Satan

Chapter 4: An Ambush

It had been a full week since the Z-fighters began their mission of guarding the Satan mansion. They had gone through with the plan formulated the week before, guarding in shifts. Despite that time nothing had happened, and the trail was growing cold.

It was early morning and Videl had just woken up. Walking into her kitchen, she saw Gohan sitting at the counter. He was playing video games on his DS.

"Is there anything else you do?" She questioned him.

He didn't look up from the device, "Yes, loads. I just really enjoy playing this. Until this past year, I had never played a video game before."

She stared at him, "Well you certainly know everything about that one." she said, as she got milk out of the fridge. "Do you think anything will happen soon? It's been a week, what if my father has gone mad?" Her tone quickly changing to worry as her questions progressed.

It was then that he closed his DS and looked at her, "I really don't know. But something has to happen soon. I would think that whoever took your father would have to enforce it, you know?" He said, grimly, but seeing her expression become melancholy he added a more hopeful response, "and the minute that this person does, we can get them."

She looked at him and blinked. "I guess you're right. I just hate waiting."

He laughed, "Waiting is terrible. Maybe that's why I like this thing so much." He said, holding up the DS.

She smiled, then in a fit of curiosity asked. "Gohan, I was meaning to ask. Where do you go to school?"

"Oh, I don't. My mom teaches me, or I learn from books. Although, I did once have a tutor, but that didn't work out too well." Gohan mentioned, putting his hand behind his head, laughing.

"Oh. Okay. I go to Orange Star Primary School. At least you don't have to wear a uniform." Videl responded smiling.

They both ended up spending the morning laughing, each talking about the differences in the other's life.

Later that night, at home, Gohan was at his desk finishing the last of his homework. He was in the middle of a particularly challenging problem, when all of a sudden he felt it, a spike in Vegeta's ki. Something had happened and he had to go see what.

Running out of his room, he quickly told his mother that he was going to fly to the Satan Mansion and figure out what had happened. She agreed and he left.

What was a clean and tidy home in the morning was no more. There were shards of glass from windows, broken chairs, and torn curtains. Vegeta, panting from a struggle, with his opponent pinned between his side and his arm.

"You're not going to get away now", he said, breathing heavily, his voice full of anger.

Gohan and the others had appeared, running into the room. It was a sight to behold, Vegeta, clearly winded, holding a strange man. The man had a deep navy blue skin of what appeared to be scales. He appeared to be snake-like, his face having slits for nostrils and red beady eyes. He too was breathing heavily, with many wounds on his body; a prominent one on his forehead was oozing a deep red liquid, most likely blood.

They went straight to work tying the man down. The other Z-fighters surrounding him as they began to arrive as well, Vegeta began the interrogation.

"Now tell me, why did you come here?" He asked, his voice full of anger and spite.

The creature took a deep breath, and then coughed up blood. "To get the girl", he said in between breaths, he was clearly dying.

Vegeta then got very close to the man, his voice projecting, "And who are you working for? Where did you come from?"

The man was now breathing even heavier, "I work for the great sorcerer Androsisis... on the planet Ryu...Ryukis..." he concluded, before closing his eyes, his breathing slowly stopping.

"Dammit, he must've taken a suicide pill." Vegeta said, still enraged.

"Or you pummeled him to death. Was he really that strong?" Krillen asked earning a glare from Vegeta.

"Yes you idiot, he may not look it, but he was. He must've been using some sort of magic to make his powers more intense."

"Well regardless of what has happened, there's only one solution now. Whoever has captured Mr. Satan is on the planet Ryukis, some of us will have to travel there to stop him." Piccolo said with a very serious tone. "I will go speak to Dende and Mr. Popo to see if they know the whereabouts of the planet. Vegeta, you get Bulma working on a ship to take us there. Everyone else, consider whether you're going or not going. We'll all meet up at the lookup at mid-day tomorrow. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded. Piccolo then flew off, then Vegeta, with Krillen accompanying him. Everyone else then left to go their separate ways, except Gohan. Quietly going up the stairs, he knocked on Videl's door.

"Come in."

Gohan peered in. "Are you okay?"

Videl was curled up in the fetal position on her bed. "Yeah, I just need a minute."

Gohan closed the door behind him, before sitting on her bed. He didn't know Videl much at all, besides the few times they had talked here and there. About their lives and how different, yet alike, they could be. While they weren't very close, Gohan, who always had a large heart and was open to things, thought of her as a friend.

Very faintly, Gohan could hear her sobbing. He scooted closer to her and put his arms around her, holding her.

"There, there. Did you hear any of what happened?" Through the still nearly-silent sobs, he could tell she was nodding.

"Well, he's gone now, and well...we know where your father may be." As soon as he finished this statement, the girl stopped crying and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"W-well, where is he?" She asked, hopeful.

Gohan swallowed, he wasn't sure how she was going to take this. "He's on another planet. Ryukis I think?"

He was met with silence, Videl just stared at him. "Will, will…" she swallowed, "Will you be able to go there?"

"Yes, of course. I don't know how soon or how long it will take to get there, but Bulma and her father will make a ship in no time. And Piccolo will be able to find out where the planet is." Gohan explained, looking at her with a smile on his face.

Videl looked away, deep in thought. There were a few seconds of silence before she shot her gaze back to him.

"Gohan, can you promise me something? Two things." she said, looking at him straight in the eye, her pinky stretched out at him.

Gohan stared at her, then at her pinky. Knowing what this symbol meant, he looked back at her. "Yes.", he said joining her pinky with hers.

"Promise me, that not only you'll get my father back, but that I'll be able to join you guys as well."

And that's a wrap for this chapter folks. I tried to make it a bit longer than usual, but I think I didn't really do much. Oh well, I am new to writing. Please let me know what you think!

Also, a reviewer mentioned that this story was also labeled as humor, but pointed out the lack of humor. I did originally tend for this story to contain more light-hearted moments, but since they haven't appeared yet, I will go ahead and set the story to adventure only. Hopefully that will clear things up.


	5. Unexpected End

As much as I hate to do this to all of you, I've come to realize that I do not have the time to continue this. This fic is just way too large of a project for me to accomplish. I do plan on staying and working on one-shots or the like.

I am really sorry that this chapter is just as short as the other ones. I think something I should try my best to work on would be to make smaller fics, one or two chapters, but with much more writing.

Once again, I do not own Dragonball Z.

Capture of Mr. Satan

Epilogue – The Debt

* * *

It was a hot day in the middle of August, the infamous dog days of summer. The upcoming school year was approaching, ending vacation for many boys and girls. However, there was one young boy that wasn't on vacation, but rather the opposite.

Son Gohan was sitting at his desk in his room. He was catching up on all of his schoolwork that he had missed while being on his mission to Ryukis. Completing a problem, he dropped his pencil, leaned back in his chair, and stared up at his window.

The sun was beginning to set, the sky beginning to become multiple colors. It had been a full two weeks since their battle against Androsisis. Vegeta joined his family at Capsule Corps, Krillin returned to Kame House, as well as Piccolo going back to the Lookout, and lastly, Videl and her father had happily gone back to their home in Orange Star City.

Everyone was adjusting back to life including the half-sayian. Not even a moment after he stepped into the house, he was greeted with his mother and baby brother, eager to see his return. Then, before he knew it, life was back to normal and this is where he was. Doing schoolwork.

Looking back down at his papers, he began to do the next problem. Halfway through, though, he was interrupted by the sound of knocking at his door. He got up, and quickly answered it.

It was Videl. She was smiling, her bright blue eyes beaming at him. Before he knew it, he was ambushed by her in a hug. He blinked, not used to her being like this, on their travels she had shown a different nature, a more competitive nature, he shook it off though, before he hugging her back. A few seconds later, she let go and faced him, smiling.

Finally getting to get a look at her, he realized that something was different. She wasn't wearing her usual wardrobe, but was instead wearing her school uniform. A black vest with a white shirt underneath, a black pleaded skirt, with white long socks, and lastly black leather dress shoes. Her hair, instead of being in loose pigtails was down and neatly brushed. Something about all of this made him feel, well, something. He wasn't sure if it was his head, his stomach, or his heart.

After a few seconds of silence, Videl finally spoke. "Well, aren't you going to let me in your room?"

Gohan blinked again, before putting his hand behind his head, "Oh, I'm sorry Videl. You just surprised me, and I guess I'm curious as to why you're dressed like that." he finished, letting her into his room.

She sat on his bed. "Yeah, it's my uniform for school. My Dad said I should wear it to break it in, he always makes me a few days before school starts."

"Oh, that makes sense. Well...it looks nice.. I mean, you look nice. In it.", he finished, quieter than usual, trying to ignore the weird sensation in his stomach and heart. Was his face warming up? He had never felt anything like this.

Videl looked as though she barely heard him, staring outside of his window. "Yeah I guess. I don't really like it." she said looking down at the skirt, holding it in her hands. "I guess because it reminds me of school and I don't want to go.", she then looked up at him smiling and laughing a little.

He then smiled too. "Videl, not that I'm not happy, but why are you here? Did your dad bring you?". Since rescuing him, Mr. Satan really appreciated Gohan and his family.

She then hopped off of his bed, "Yeah, he's in the kitchen talking to your mom and playing with your little brother. We just wanted to come by and visit.", she began pacing around his room.

Gohan stood there, not knowing what to say. "Oh...okay.", he said, still quieter than usual. He inwardly wished this weird feeling would stop. His mind was working and working trying to articulate how he was feeling, only to be left with two conclusions. His heart felt as though it was fluttering and his stomach as though it was flipping. He tried his best to ignore those feelings and those thoughts, knowing that they weren't physically possible.

"Plus..." Videl said, drawing Gohan out of his trance. "You owe me Son Gohan." she said mid-step.

He blinked, not knowing what to say, or what she was talking about. His heart and stomach still doing funny things and his breath was caught in his throat. "Ww-hat?", he asked, his voice cracking.

She giggled. "You promised me that you'd teach me to fly, remember?", she asked, smiling.

"O-oh. Yeah, of course I can do that. When would you like to start?"

"Hmm...probably the next break I get from school. And whenever my dad would let me come visit. Would that be okay?", she asked, looking straight at him.

At this point, he didn't know what to do about the weird reactions his body was having. He didn't even know why it was reacting that way. "Y-yeah. That should be fine."

Videl then smiled hearing this and surprised Gohan by hugging him once more.

* * *

Originally I did have a sequel planned, but it's probably best to expect this to be left open-ended. I am really sorry once again if I disappointed anyone.


End file.
